openseasonfandomcom-20200213-history
Elvis
Elvis is a character in the ''Open Season'' franchise. He is Elliot and Giselle's son, Gisela and Giselita's younger brother, and Boog's nephew. Biography Beginnings Coming soon! In Open Season 3 Elvis is first seen having a rabbit fight with his father Elliot and his sister Gisela and Giselita. The girls inform Boog of Elvis' hiding spot, in which he is sitting on one of the tree branches, thinking he will never be found. However, Boog hits the tree with his elbow, making Elvis fall out of the tree and onto Elliot. Boog, Gisela, and Giselita then throw their rabbits at them, making them lose the game. Elliot tells his daughters that when their mother Giselle asks where they have been, they will lie and say he lost them protecting them from a wild boar. Just then, Elvis' antler cracks off and Elliot adds, "And a sidekick ferret." Giselita laughs at Elvis, telling him their mother is going to kill him as he does the cutthroat gesture at him. Elvis tells his sister he was attacked by a ferret, but she obviously does not believe him. Gisela tells her father to stop telling Elvis to lie since their mother doesn't approve of it. He asks Boog to back him up, to which Boog says that telling the truth is much better. After Elliot asks Boog if he wants to take the children fishing, he reminds him about the guys' trip, to which Elliot accepts. Unfortunately, Giselle arrives to tell Elliot to tell Boog he cannot go on the trip as she is going to visit her mother. Frustrated, Boog leaves and Elliot takes his children home. Upon arriving home, Elvis runs up to Giselle and tells her he was attacked by a ferret. Giselle reminds Elliot of the schedule of having three meals a day, having everyone in bed by sunset, and apologizing to Boog about what he said yesterday and what he forgot to say 2 weeks ago. She tells the children to keep an eye on their father and leaves. Elvis asks his father what they are going to do, to which he tells them not to worry since he has a ton of things planned. Later, Elliot and his children are preparing for a rabbit fight. Gisela and Giselita ask to wait for Boog to return since he was supposed to have been home. When Giselita asks her father if Boog is still upset with him for ditching him on guys' trip, Elliot claims that as far as he is concerned, Boog can stay on the trip forever. As he is talking, Elvis gets distracted and jumps into a nearby lake while holding one of the rabbits they have been holding. Gisela and Giselita inform Elliot of this, so he takes Elvis out and tells him not to go rogue. Giselita suggests they start playing and Elliot agrees, claiming they do not need Boog since he thinks rabbit fights are more fun without him anyway. When the rabbit fight is over, Elliot suggests a new game he made up called "Shrub Jump Diving". He tells Elvis he will show him as they both run over to some nearby bushes and jump in, only for Gisela and Giselita to inform them too late that it is poison ivy. Personality Elvis is friendly, nice, caring, shy, sweet, timid, good-matured, fun-loving, adventurous, generous, excitable, and energetic. Similar to his father, Elvis is dim-witted, clumsy, gullible, somewhat ignorant, and clueless, but is in special education. He can also be rather quiet and soft-spoken. He is often taught to lie by Elliot, despite his family telling him not to. However, Elvis has no problem with this and innocently believes it to be fine. For example, Elliot said to his children that they will make an excuse and say they encountered a wild boar and a "sidekick ferret". Elvis doesn't mind this and says this to Giselita, who obviously doesn't believe him. ]] Sometimes, Elvis is teased by his sisters Gisela and Giselita. Despite this, all three genuinely love each other. Appearance Elvis is a deer. He has blue eyes. Quotes * "(During the rabbit fight; sing-song voice) They'll never find me here!" * "Mother! I was attacked by a ferret!" * "What are we gonna do first? Hmm, Father? Hmm, hmm, hmm? Father?" * "I win!" * "Spine so frail." * "Father? It's okay." * "You should go out of town more often, Mother." * "(When Elliot says guys' trip waits for no deer) Or buck!" Trivia * It is unknown how old Elvis is. * In Open Season 3, Charlie Bright was originally going to provide the voice for Elvis, but the role was instead given to Harrison Fahn. * Elvis hardly had lines in the third film. Gallery Opopop 3.png Open-season-3.jpg Open season 3.png Open season 3 elvis bee.png|A bee going up Elvis' nostril in Open Season 3 Open season 3 bees.png Open Season 3 Guys Trip Rabbit Fight.png|Elvis and the other males having a rabbit fight during the guys' trip in Open Season 3 References Category:Characters Category:Film Characters Category:Male Category:Protagonists